1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the realization of an alarm function using a mobile terminal and a charging device for the mobile terminal, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for realizing a visual alarm function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal includes a battery pack for supplying electric power to the mobile terminal, and the battery pack is recharged using a charging device.
Recently, as many multifunctional electronic products are put on the market, there have been many demands for integrating various functions of the electronic products into one electronic product, for the sake of portability and utilization. However, most charging devices have only a charging function, being unable to meet such demands.
In general, a mobile terminal has an alarm function. The alarm function generates a predetermined sound through a speaker at a time previously set by a user, in order to inform the user of arrival of the set time. The alarm function is typically used as a morning call function. However, the sound alarm inconveniences the user, since he or she must turn on a lamp in the case of the night time, in order to respond to the alarm. In addition, the abrupt sound alarm and the light of the lamp may undesirably stress the user.